telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa (2010)
"Teresa" is a Mexican telenovela produced by José Alberto Castro for Televisa. It's a remake of 1959 Mexican movie 'Teresa'. The main stars are Angelique Boyer and Sebastián Rulli. Synopsis Teresa is a beautiful and intelligent young woman, desperately seeking to leave the grinding poverty of the neighborhood where she lives. Despite being beautiful and having support and love from her parents, she lives a miserable and resentful life. After her sister Rosa dies from a heart disease, Teresa vows that she will never be poor again, making plans to escape the life of poverty surrounding her, using her beauty as a way to make it to the top. She is in love with Mariano, a man who lives in the same neighborhood with her and is studying to become a doctor in order to meet Teresa's expectations and fulfill all her dreams. But Teresa is impatient. While studying at an exclusive school on a scholarship, Teresa meets Paulo, a wealthy young man and very popular among all students. Teresa, seeing him as a way to get rich fast, breaks up with Mariano and uses her beauty to charm Paulo. They go out throughout high school, but, upon discovering she is poor, he immediately breaks up with her. Paulo and Aida, Teresa's jealous classmate, humiliate Teresa, publicly displaying her poverty and her lies, so Teresa decides to take revenge and swears to never be trampled on again. "Entre ser y no ser, yo soy (if I have to choose between being a nobody or a somebody, I will be a somebody)" becomes Teresa's motto and the motto becomes the basis for the telenovela. Teresa befriends her teacher Arturo de la Barrera, a respected lawyer who offers to pay for her education. Teresa decides to make Arturo fall in love with her. However, seeing that her friend Aurora is in love with Mariano, she's filled with jealousy and decides to get back together with him. Who will she choose and how many lives will she destroy along the way? Trivia * First protagonist role for Angelique Boyer. * Aracely Arámbula, Fernanda Castillo, Violeta Isfel, Adriana Fonseca and Ana Brenda Contreras were considered for the titular role. * Eduardo Santamarina and Eugenio Siller were considered for the roles of 'Arturo' and 'Mariano'. * Angelique Boyer dated the show's producer José Alberto Castro from 2010-2014. She began dating her Teresa co-star Sebastián Rulli in 2014 while they were filming another Televisa telenovela 'Lo que la vida me robó'. * Two alternate endings were filmed. In the first one, Teresa stays alone, abandoned by everyone. In the second one, she is killed by Fernando, Daniel Arenas' character. * The last episode was seen by 33% Mexican viewers. * 'Teresa' was a huge ratings and commercial success for Televisa. It was sold in more than 60 countries around the world. * First role in a Televisa telenovela for Daniel Arenas who later gained main roles in other popular Televisa's telenovela such as 'Corazón indomable' and 'La gata'. * First role in a telenovela for Sofía Castro, who appeared in a couple of episodes playing the role of 'Sofia'. Castro is the daughter of the show's producer José Alberto Castro and actress Angélica Rivera. * The show also marks Felicia Mercado's return to the telenovela genre after almost 8 years. She appeared briefly in 2009 Televisa telenovela 'Sortilegio', but the last telenovela she did before that was a 2002 Televisa telenovela 'Entre el amor y el odio'. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Teresa', original 1959 Mexican film, starring Maricruz Olivier and Luis Beristain. * 'Teresa', 1965 Brazilian telenovela, starring Geórgia Gomide and Walmor Chagas. * 'El cuarto mandamiento', 1967 telenovela, starring Pituka de Foronda and Guillermo Zetina. * 'Teresa', 1989 Mexican telenovela, starring Salma Hayek and Rafael Rojas. Category:2010 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas